capitulo 4: Wilbur vuelve al pasado
by recordsfina
Summary: Despues de un ya tiempo Wilbur se vuelve a parecer, este es el verdadero capitulo 3 ya que han habido problemas


[En el bosque]

La nieve seguía cayendo y esta vez con más fuerza, había una ventisca y en medio de eso Wilbur estaba caminando al parecer buscaba algo aunque no se sabia que pero ya estaba muy debilitado

[En la otra dimensión, en el palacio]

Lucio y los demás alfas atendían aquella ceremonia pero al fondo muy al fondo de todo ese escenario había un grupo de niños, también vestidos como alfas ellos eran la nueva generación o alfas en entrenamiento ellos miraban lo que pasaba temerosos y por otro en la puerta principal o portón del palacio el pueblo observaba también. Pero a un lado encerrados en una prisión unos señores estaban ese lugar estaba respaldado por 4 alfas.

-"no puede estar pasando esto…"-dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza abajo una chica también alfa de 11 años, de piel algo oscura tampoco era negra sino trigueña de pelo corto con dos mechones que casi le tapaban la cara, ojos marrones oscuros pelo negro, parecía estar preocupada por lo que pasaba

-"ya cálmate Josy"-le dijo otra alfa de 16 años con cerquillo de pelo negro y también corto ella era su hermana-"todos estamos muy resignados por lo que esta pasando"

-"¿y pensamos quedarnos así sin hacer nada? ¡Yuly ellos tienen a nuestros papas!, yo quiero ver a mi mama no aguanto mas"-volteo la cabeza como para que no la vean llorar

-"¿y crees que yo no?"-le dijo reprochozamente

-"¿a?"

-"ahí muchos que también quieren ver a sus padres y no pueden, míralos pero ya veras que todo esto se va a acabar"

-"¡¿y cuanto mas vamos a esperar?"

Su hermana se quedo callada en eso, y junto con los otros niños y niñas se pusieron a ver lo que pasaba

A9 y A8 estaban sorprendidos en sus manos tenían las nuevas armas que se le fueron otorgadas a cada uno, eran dos espadas largas y delgadas con el mismo diseño de aquel tatuaje amara se los dio y cada uno lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado

-"mmm…"- lucio sonrió- "ahora si, espero que cumplan con su trabajo chicos ya que el destino, tiempo y futuro estar en sus manos junto con esos otros niños que se pondrán a recolectar las energy balls, pero su misión será eliminarlos y traerme aquellas esferas con lo que el sueño de todos se cumplirá"

La gente del pueblo se empezaba a alterar

-"bien comencemos abriendo el portal"-dijo el sacerdote-"¡que traigan a la persona!"

-"no…"-dijo una niña de 11 años también con la ropa alfa-"papa"

-"¡Jackelin no!"-dijo sosteniéndola Josy

-"pero ese es mi papa y lo van a usar para demostrarles a los demás lo que les pasa a los que se revelan"

-"no seas tonta"-respondió July-"si vas te mataran así que mejor quédate acá y agradece que tu madre aun sigue con vida

-"no no puedo"-dijo llorando

Unos alfas trajeron al señor frente a lucio y a esa estatua, el señor muy asustado solo miraba todo a su alrededor, Dru y Eddy solo podían verlo sin decir nada. El sacerdote se acerco los alfas arrodillaron al señor y el sacerdote lo apunto con su báculo

-"¡noo!"-Jackelin se soltó y fue corriendo

-"¡no, Jackelin!"-grito Josy y al ver a su amiga ir tras su padre ella quiso ir tras ella pero su hermana la detuvo

-"¡detente!"-la sujeto

-"¿aa?"-uno de los 4 alfas se dio cuenta de la niña, entonces en cuanto se estaba cruzando por su camino saco una larga y filuda espada con la que la agito y de un solo golpe la atravesó en el cuello de la niña

-"oh…"-Josy quedo paralizada al ver esas imágenes las gotas de sangre llegaron a alcanzarle a ella y a su hermana

La cabeza de la niña quedo tirada en el piso junto con su cuerpo, y el alfa como si nada guardo su espada

-"esa pudiste ser tu"-July soltó a Josy y empezó a limpiarse como si nada hubiera pasado

-"Jackelin…"-dijo llorando Josy apretando la arena del piso, sin duda las imágenes le habían impactado pero no era la primera vez que las veía si no que era su mejor amiga a quien le había pasado eso

-"¡aa!"-el báculo había atravesado por lo menos el corazón del señor dejándolo en el piso pero aun con vida, su sangre empezaba a derramarse cada vez más. Y el sacerdote volteo hacia la estatua y empezó a hablar raro y haciendo unas señales, otras cosas raras, y, la sangre del señor comenzaba a tomar otra forma la del dragón una vez más. El sacerdote volteo sonriente le quito el báculo con lo que ahora si murió el señor y como de la nada cuando entre amara y el sacerdote empezaron a hablar esas cosas raras en el aire y combinado con la sangre se empezó a formar una especie de portal que cada vez crecía mas

-"no durara mucho"-dijo lucio

Y en eso un grupo de unos 6 alfas se acercaron junto con A9 y A8 y al comandante junto con amara

[En la iglesia]

(En el sótano)

-"¿eh?"- franny vio arriba de la pared una rejilla por donde se podía salir-"bien"

Se acerco subiéndose a unas cajas para alcanzarla y pudo asomarse, vio la nieve caer era una noche bonita pero algo curioso la hizo voltear acercarse a unas cajas para abrirlas

-"¿Qué es esto?"-abrió muy grande los ojos

Y una luz salió directamente de la caja, una luz azul que se ilumino junto con el collar.

Las ranas se asustaron y se escondieron por ahí. Ella abrió la caja pero al ver el destello que se incremento se quedo sin poder moverse soltando la caja de música pero aun sosteniendo el collar lo acerco a su pecho sin dejar de ver el destello. Era raro todo esto pero el ambiente lo ponía de este modo

[En la casa Robinson]

Lucille otra vez se había dormido haciendo sus experimentos y Bud estaba encerrado en un cuarto haciendo sus propios trabajos, solo Lewis a estas horas andaba por ahí lavándose los dientes para irse a dormir

(En el pasillo)

Andaba por ahí hasta que escucho un ruido afuera

-"¿m?"-se sorprendió ya que no podía a ver ya alguien a estas horas por la casa así que se saco los lentes limpiándolos un poco

-"¡a!"-el se sorprendió al ver quien estaba afuera

Estaba parada en la ventana misma, con una mirada tan vacía no expresaba sentimiento alguno como siempre lo hacia. Ella volteo a verlo, era franny

-"franny, ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?"-le dijo Lewis

Pero no le respondía nada

-"franny, ¿eres tu?"-le volvió a preguntar, pero ella lentamente se dejo caer por la ventana

-"¡franny!"-corrió tras ella pero cuando se asomo por la ventana ella no estaba-"¿Qué?"-mejor decidió salir de la casa y revisar el lugar pero tampoco estaba-"franny"-se empezaba a preocupar

-"aquí Lewis"-franny hablo, pero su voz ya no parecía la misma se le veía mas seria

-"franny"-volteo para verla, no tenia ni una herida por la caída-"¿pero como, como? No entiendo nada

-"ellos llaman"-una sombra abalo de ella apareció de donde unas largas manos negras la empezaron a jalar y ella no se quejaba de eso

-"¡franny!"-se acerco para ayudarla pero a el también empezaron a jalarlo- "¡a!"-se asusto, trataba de alcanzarla pero al fin los jalo a los 2

[En su mundo]

Era el mundo normal, su misma dimensión pero esta vez estaban en otro lugar, en el bosque cayeron del cielo a la nieve quedando inconscientes los dos con el golpe. Estaban en medio de todo el inmenso bosque cubierto de vegetación

-"aaa… "-Lewis con algo de fuerzas se paro y quedo pasmado al ver el lugar-"¿Cómo fue que?"-observo y a su lado estaba recostada franny-"¡franny!"-la levanto y la apoyo en el –"franny, despierta, ¡franny!"-por mas que la movía no despertaba-"ahí no ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?"

Todo era confuso en ese momento

-"¿me dejas explicártelo?"-alguien dijo parándose a su lado

-"¿Quién?"-dejo Lewis mirando, era Wilbur-"Wilbur"-se sorprendió mucho

-"hola"-sonrió un poco

-"Wilbur, ¿pero que haces aquí? Tu deberías estar en tu tiempo"

-"si, debería, pero un problema ha surgido"

-"¿problema? ¿Ahora que hiciste?

-"yo nada solo estoy contribuyendo para arreglarlo no creas que no aprendí la lección del robo de la maquina del tiempo me costo caro arreglarlo"

-"¿y que te paso? Te ves débil ¿en donde estuviste?"

-"¿yo?"-dijo nerviosamente ya que si se le notaba débil-"¿y ella quien es?"-decidió cambiar el tema

-"¿tu quien crees?"

-"ella es…, yo la recuerdo"-y pudo darse cuenta que era la niña de las ranas-"¡la niña extraña!"-se asusto y retrocedió-"si que a crecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?"

-"aproximadamente ya van a ser unos 2 años, oye ¿y de donde la conoces?"

-"¿tanto tiempo?, oye y ¿que hace contigo? Si no tiene nada que ver en esto"

-"¿Qué esto?, ¡Wilbur ¿tu sabes de lo que esta pasando? ¿Por que todo esta confuso?, las cosas se están saliendo de la realidad ya no parece verdad y no se que rayos hago acá, Wilbur si lo sabes dímelo!" -empezaba a gritarle molesto

-"ey calma, si se de lo que esta pasando pero créeme si te lo digo ahora no habrá tiempo para que lo entiendas después"

-"¿aa?"

-"¿lo ves?" (Suspiro)-miro a todos lados preocupado

-"¿alguien va a venir? Se te nota preocupado"

-"y lo estoy pero hasta ahora no entiendo que hace ella aquí"-dijo acercándose a franny

-"Wilbur…"

-"ay ya basta de preguntas ¿no entiendes que el mundo entero esta en peligro junto con nuestras vidas?, si no sale bien de aquí en adelante todos nos arrepentiremos de esto"-estaba molesto

En eso Lewis prefirió quedarse callado, no entendía nada pero era mejor quedarse así para no confundirse más

-"ya no hay tiempo se acaba"-dijo en voz baja al mirar el lago-"tenemos que irnos y ya"-le puso una especie de chip de un punto azul

-"aú ¿que esto?"-dijo observándolo

-"se llama change chip o chip del cambio mira la verdad no se es que el invento era nuevo y me lo dieron aun sin saber el nombre"-se puso uno y con franny también lo hizo-"listo, esto sirve para tener otra especie de identidad no se si me entiendas pero con esto toda la gente que se te acerque y te conozca o no, no te podrá recordar o mejor dicho serás otra persona para el"

-"no te entiendo, ¿yo como si te conozco entonces?"

Wilbur le quito el change chip

-"¿Quién eres?"-Lewis ya no podía reconocerlo así que le volvió a ponerle

-"el defecto, solo puedes saber quien es si la otra persona tiene uno así ten cuidado con perderlo"

-"si"

-"ahora, tenemos que alejarnos lo mas pronto posible"-le dijo dándole su mochila y cargando a franny

-"pero…"

-"no, no, no mas preguntas tu solo sígueme ¿Quieres?"

-"esta bien"

Y empezaron a correr lejos del sitio

Mientras en otra parte los alfas de la misma manera que Lewis y franny llegaron a aquel sitio pero claro ellos con una mejor caída, todos estaban encapuchados y desde atrás de unos arbustos samanta observaba muy de cerca por alguna razón samanta y amara se parecían mucho a no ser por el peinado

-"samanta"-amara volteo la cabeza sin abrir los ojos ya que sabía quien estaba ahí

-"amara"-ella salió para darse por descubierta-"ahora me doy cuenta de que ustedes siempre intentaran de todo ¿verdad? Pero déjame decirte algo, esta historia no la podrás cambiar"

-"no si yo lo hago y tu no podrás hacer nada a cambio"-miro para los demás-"ustedes vallan llendo yo me quedare aquí con mi hermanita"-abrió los ojos mirándola enojadamente

Los demás sin decir nada se fueron alejando

-"¿eh?"-franny pudo despertar

-"¿ya te sientes bien?"-le dijo Lewis mientras aun corría

-"¡a!"-se sorprendió al ver a Wilbur y el lugar donde estaban. Todo estaba oscuro Wilbur se detuvo y la bajo

-"perfecto aunque no se que tengas que hacer acá"-dijo impidiéndola que hable-"pero escúchame no quiero que hagas preguntas que no ahí tiempo para responderlas si es que no quieres que algo pase ¿me entiendes?"

Ella se quedo sin palabras ¿pues que iba a hacer si no entendía nada de lo que pasaba?

-"¿oye tu no…?-dijo ella recordándolo de alguna parte

-"que te digo que no hay tiempo de preguntas-le regaño sin dejarla terminar de hablar

De repente se oyeron unos pasos de personas ellos se sorprendieron quedándose callados y atemorizados observando en tranquilo sitio mientras la nieve empezaba a caer mas fuerte

-"oh no"-hablo en voz baja Wilbur

Y eran el grupo alfa que se acercaba cada vez más corriendo

-"¿y ahora?"-Lewis dijo

-"¡corran!"- grito Wilbur al verlos llegar

Y corrieron de ellos despistándolos un poco

-"¡ahí están!"-y solo el comandante se detuvo mientras los demás seguían y pues este hizo un movimiento con las manos abriéndose otra especie de puerta de otra dimensión saliendo como una nueva clase de 8 lobos-"vamos a ellos"-y continuo junto con esos lobos que corrían mas rápido que ellos


End file.
